Old friends, new team
by jessieleigh528
Summary: The Leverage team gets a new member. an amazing theif, grifter, mastermind, and everything in between woman. it seems she has a past with a certain hitter of the team and things may just heat back up. Gender bender Antionette DiNozzo/Eliot Spencer. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Old friends, new team**

**So this is just something that popped into my head and I had to write down. So let me know what you think of it. I love the pairing of Tony and Eliot so this is a little spin off of that. Tony was never a NCIS agent and is not a man either but a woman (born that way). Don't like don't read. **

The chase continued all the way to the roof of the building. The teams close behind but still a few seconds behind the woman they were chasing. As the team made it up to the roof, the woman looked back at them and gave a mega watt smile that stopped them all. As they made a move to get closer to her she turned back around and jumped. Everyone was too stunned to move. Elliot though was the first to move. As he ran as fast as he could he stopped and looked over the edge, but there was nothing there. She had just vanished into thin air.

"Who the hell was that?" Hardison asked once the whole team had looked over the edge and saw nothing.

"I have no idea but who ever that is knows about us and is very good at keeping their self a secret, none of my contacts has the slightest idea who it is. Some call her the Ghost, but only because no one has ever been able to catch her. She is said to be one of the best masterminds of today." Sophie answered with a hint of admiration for the unknown thief.

"Oh yea I've heard of her she apparently had one of the biggest heists in Italy about a year ago. She stole almost all of that millionaire Anthony DiNozzo's fortune and most of his most valued possessions. He has one of the best security systems in the world, no one can crack that thing, believe me I've tried."

"Well then maybe we should get in contact with her, if we could get her on our side imagine how great she would be if she was on our side." Nathan said. The wheels in his head could be seen moving, thinking about how the addition of the mystery woman would be for the team.

"She won't want to be held down to one spot. She lives for the adventure of being able to leave any place on a whim and be half way around the world before anyone notices she conned them out of anything." Everyone turned and stared wide eyed at Elliot. He just looked over the edge one more time and turned to leave. "But if you want to find her, I'm sure she'll find a way to contact you. If she hasn't already."

"That wasn't weird or suspicious to anyone else was it?" Hardison asked while looking between everyone.

***JLC***

While entering John McRory's Place, the team's talk of business comes to an abrupt end as Parker raises her hand to quiet them. As she does that the team realizes what the problem was, there sitting at the bar was a slender long brown haired woman who was strangely familiar. She was wearing a black three quarter sleeved shirt with dark boot leg jeans and a pair of black boots.

As if sensing a change, the woman turns and graces thee team with her smile, seemingly not at all put out for the staring. Standing and making her way over to the team she out stretched her arm to anyone. "Hi, I heard you wanted to talk to me."

Nate took and shook her hand first. "You're a woman that's hard to get information on Ms…"

"Ms. Lugosi, Toni Lugosi and you must be Mr. Nathan Ford. I've heard a lot about you and your team of… do-gooders." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Do you want to bring this somewhere a little less open Mr. Ford?"

"Sure, and please it's Nate." He then led her and his team upstairs.

Walking around, Toni observed the place while observing the team covertly. Most of them seemed wary of her and seemed curious as to what made her do what she did. But while looking around she noticed someone was missing. "So this is where the magic happens. So, Nate, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you ever thought about joining a team? It would be easier and more productive to work together. Just imagine what we would be able to do with your help."

"Nat, I don't think I would be of great help to your team. I'm not really a team player and I'm not really one of those do-good helpful people. But I'll try it out, for now, if I decide I don't want to continue I'll leave."

"That's alright; I'll take what we can get. So this is the team-"

"Yes I know, you're Nathan Ford the mastermind, Sophie Devereaux the grifter, Parker the thief, and Alec Hardison the hacker. But then again there is one person missing Eliot Spencer the hitter. So Eliot are you going come out of where you're hiding or are you going to stay there?"

The team exchanged curious glances as to what Toni was talking about. That was until Eliot walked around a wall to show his face.

Toni had a small smile on her face as she saw Eliot walk over.

"Toni," Eliot said it while trying to hide his true feelings from seeing her for the first time in a long while.

"Eliot, how have you been?" Toni couldn't help it but smile as her heart jumped from seeing him again after a long time.

"Fine I guess what about you? I heard about your dad's company, it's a real shame."

Toni couldn't help but laugh, the sound brought a smile to Eliot's face; he had really missed that sound.

"Yea it was quite a shame wasn't it? He probably never saw it coming. And I guess as you can tell I've been fine also. So I've been following your career or more like careers. You've definitely kept yourself busy since the Army."

"Yea I've been keeping myself busy as have you I take it. So how's Italy and Paris this time of year?" With that Toni got a mischievous gleam to her eye.

"Well Italy is great, very nice in the spring. There are great opportunities for work there."

"I'm sure it is." Toni's smile was infectious and Eliot found himself smiling again.

"Um yea, do you guys know each other?" Parker was the only one who had enough guts to break the mood. "Ouch!" Parker looked over to Sophie who had elbowed her for her rudeness at interrupting the moment. "Oh sorry." Parker had a sheepish smile on her face as she looked around and saw all eyes on her.

Eliot looked back to Toni and saw her smiling and her eyes sparkling like they used to. He had missed the care free look on her so much it had hurt most of the time. He regretted most of the decisions he made when he was younger but no more than leaving without her and going to the Army. He still could see the devastated look on her face the day he left and her begging him to stay. They were a family; they were all each other had and they were so in love and he still left. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. But looking at her now he knew he would never love anyone else but her. She had meant everything to him and him to her, but he got nervous and ran and now he wanted nothing but her back, life was funny that way or more like messed up that way.

A cell phone going off brought Eliot out of his musings. Toni was checking her phone and silently cursed at the time. "Sorry guys but I've got to leave to do something. I'll see you later just give me a call." She then proceeded to give her card to Nate. Before she left she graced Eliot with her full mega-watt smile.

"What the heck just happened and how do you know her?" Hardison asked out loud to no one in particular.

"It was a whole other life." Eliot spoke as he walked away.

**TBC**

**A/N: So tell me what you think so far. I know where this story is going so hopefully it will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old friends, new team**

_A cell phone going off brought Eliot out of his musings. Toni was checking her phone and silently cursed at the time. "Sorry guys but I've got to leave to do something. I'll see you later just give me a call." She then proceeded to give her card to Nate. Before she left she graced Eliot with her full mega-watt smile. _

"_What the heck just happened and how do you know her?" Hardison asked out loud to no one in particular._

"_It was a whole other life." Eliot spoke as he walked away._

*****JLC*****

The team was sitting through yet another informative talk about some job needed to do and like always Elliot was bored out of his mind. Looking around Eliot observed his "co-workers" and couldn't help but feel sad when he couldn't spot one particular person. It had been so long since he saw her that when he did see her a few days ago he couldn't wait to see Toni again.

Just then the door opened quietly while the rest of the team was concentrated on the screen ahead but Eliot saw. It always amazed him how silent she could be even in a room of a group of trained agents or a group of thieves. Just then he caught Toni's laughing eyes as she made her way to one of the back seats.

Only then did he notice her appearance. Just above her right eyebrow was a gash and her clothes looked mused up. Toni looked up and saw Eliot's curious and worried gaze on her all she could do was smile at him to express that it was alright.

"Okay people any questions?" Nate asked as he turned around and took in the team.

"Yea how are we running this?" Toni asked, now getting turned heads from appearing out of no where.

"We are going to send in a couple as undercover to see all about this adoption ring going on. Then when we are about to have the adoption go through, we are going to get the corrupt people and hopefully get the client's daughter to her."

"Okay, so who's going undercover?" Parker asked looking around the room.

"I was thinking maybe Toni and Eliot. They seem like they could make it seem convincing," answered Sophie.

This led Toni to look slightly wide eyed while Eliot seemed a little less stoic than before.

"Alright, so we send in you two as a married couple who need to adopt a little girl to grow your little family. You'll head in there tomorrow so get prepared with a back story and a story. Okay people go ahead and get things prepared; we'll meet here later today."

Toni stayed behind to wait for Eliot. This could become too much for them. It could be a reminder of what could have been; married, kids, and living together for the rest of their lives. Where would they be if they had stayed together all of those years ago? Would they be married, have kids, still seen each other? It was all the unknown back then and still was.

"So what do you think of this whole undercover thing?" Eliot asked as he moved over towards Toni. Toni still seemed to be in shock over the turn of events of being on the team and starting something so big so soon.

"Um, I'm fine… you?"

"Yea I'm good," Eliot answered followed by a slight nod. He then looked back to Toni's face. "What happened to you?"

Lifting a hand to her forehead, Toni winced inwardly at the feeling of the gash. "Nothing really, just got into a bit of an altercation. Nothing I'm not used to and can't handle."

Chuckling Eliot couldn't help but think of her when they were younger. "Yea you always did have a hard head. Remember the time Billy knocked you off the monkey bars?"

"Ha-ha yea and you were all ready to defend my honor."

"Yea and I would have if you didn't go and punch him."

"You came over everyday just to see how I was. Still can't believe I got sent home for that for two days. The kid deserved it."

"Yea he definitely did." It was good to be able to talk with Toni about the good years and reminisce about the things they went through when they were younger. But what he didn't foretell happening was the pang in his chest over how they went from there to where they are today.

"So do you want to work on a cover story to have?"

Toni nodded; they needed to get to work to be ready for tomorrow. She wasn't going to let anything go wrong for this sting; she wouldn't let it happen for the children. Even though she wasn't all into doing the right thing she still believed it was wrong to hurt the children in the long run.

"Okay so we need to make it believable. How about we were married for three years, have been trying to have kids for two and have tried everything but nothing has worked. So we began looking into adoption and want to adopt a girl. Alright do you want to keep your first name or change it?"

"How about we change it but go with something we'll remember. Well you can go with Eliot but I don't think my name should be mentioned anywhere in any data base, not for any particular reason, I'm just cautious."

Eliot gave a knowing smirk, "Yea sure that could work. Why not by your middle name? You could be Jezebel?"

Toni out right laughed at the mention of her middle name. He had always messed around with her for that when she had told him about the name. It felt so good to laugh carefree and remember old times. She hadn't smiled and laughed this much in so long.

"Okay so it's Eliot and Jezebel…What's our last name?"

"Elliot and Jezebel Reilly married for three years, want a daughter, and will do anything for one. That sounds good?"

"Yea that's good-" Before she could finish she was interrupted by her phone going off. Checking the number she couldn't help but curse at the bad timing but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow in time for the plan to go off. See you soon." And with that she was gone leaving an even more confused Eliot behind.

***JLC***

"Where is she we have to start this soon but we cant with out her." Nate usually wasn't one for being melodramatic, but he finally thought the team was complete and the best it could be.

Just then everyone sent out a silent prays of thanks, when the door opened and Toni walked through.

"Once again sorry I'm late. I had something I needed to handle." She felt everyone staring at her, not understanding she asked why.

"Are you hurt?" Sophie asked, her face etched with worry.

"No why would I be?"

"Because you have blood on your shirt, and not a little." Parker answered looking at the red stain on her light blue blouse.

Looking down Toni cursed her self for not checking to make sure she was clean before she reappeared. She just hoped it wasn't all of her blood, even though how gross she thought that was. Touching her stomach she noticed it was still wet and she decided to check to be on the safe side. Lifting her shirt she felt the tell tale signs that it was her blood then she noticed the cut she must have gotten earlier and not felt it.

"Its fine it's just a little scratch, I've had worse. Do you happen to have a bandage?"

Everyone just gave her incredulous looks at her nonchalance about a long cut that would probably need stitches.

"You should really get that looked at it looks like it needs stitches." Hardison answered not really looking at all of the blood.

"Fine, can someone do stitches? Oh come on we don't have time for this someone stitch me up so we can get this thing going." Toni couldn't understand everyone's hesitation it was just a little sewing, it wasn't like she was asking them to perform surgery or anything like that.

"Follow me; I think we have something that will work." Eliot stepped forward and answered. He was worried about all of these injuries he has been seeing on her and he wants to get to the bottom of it.

They walked over to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. He had to scrounge around for a needle and thread but finally found it. He cleaned the needle with alcohol to keep it sterile.

"Okay now this is going to hurt a lot so you might want something to drink." He then handed her some whiskey. After getting everything prepared he turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

In front of him, Toni stood with only her bra and jeans on. She was looking at him the way she used to look at him when they were together before it all went south.

"What are you doing?" He was just barely able to push the word out.

Toni gave an innocent smile but her eyes showed she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "What do you mean? I thought it would be helpful for nothing to get in your way of seeing what you were working with."

He moved hesitantly closer, not knowing what would happen when he got closer to her and not knowing if he could control himself after so long. As he finally made it over to her he looked down at her cut and looked back up asking for permission, seeing the slight nod he continued. He brought the warm wash cloth to the cut and hesitantly began to wipe the blood away. He felt sick having to do this to Toni. She shouldn't be like this.

"It doesn't even hurt that much El, I promise. I'm fine, so please don't worry." Toni's voice was low and full of emotions.

Eliot looked into Toni's eyes at the tone of her voice and the use of her name for him when they were together.

"But Tone this is the second time you've come in, in as many days hurt and I don't like seeing you hurt."

Toni got a small smile on her face and lifted her hand and gently touched Eliot's face. "I know you don't and I promise you I am fine. Nothing is wrong and you don't need to worry about it."

Eliot nodded and continued. After wiping all the blood away he warned her it was going to hurt and she gave him a trusting smile so he began. Ten minutes later the cut was cleaned, sewn, salved and bandaged up.

"Okay not quite good as new but it will have to do for now. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine thank you for helping me."

They stood there looking at each other the want clear to the both of them. Eliot took a step forward putting a small smile on Toni's face. They moved at the same time. Eliot seized Toni's face in his hands and brought their lips together. The kissed with all of the passion that never left all those years ago, for all the hurt they felt being apart and for the future they hope they have. Eliot pulls Toni until she is flush against him his hands running down her back. Toni moans as her hands find their way under his shirt to his warm smooth back. Just as she is about to pull his off there is a knock on the door breaking the trance.

As they separate Toni and Eliot both trying to keep their heavy breathings under control and both felt the loss almost immediately.

"Are you guys finished yet? We have a case to work." Nate yelled through the door. They were on a tight schedule and really needed to begin.

Eliot answered first, "yea we'll be right out."

Toni just looked at Eliot with a sweet smile and went to grab her T-shirt off the floor.

"Do you have something else to wear?" Eliot asked looking down at the bloody rip in her shirt and the jeans she was wearing.

"Yea they're in my car. I'll bring them in to change. You have something fancy to wear too right?"

"Yea got a nice suit to seem upscale though I don't know how well I can act the part."

"You were always good at the get-togethers I made you come to. But then again we weren't at the parties all that much, were we?" Toni smirked at Eliot and knew he was recalling the moments they snuck away from the parties to go up to her room.

"Yea I guess you're right." Eliot knew he wouldn't be able to get that thought out of his head, but then again did he?

"Alright let's go get ourselves a baby."

TBC

A/N:Trying to stay on top of the story but I'm having a bit of a problem with school work, work, studying and doing everything else that's hectic. More to come later, so please review and tell me what you think so far, should I continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Old friends, new team**

"_You were always good at the get-togethers I made you come to. But then again we weren't at the parties all that much, were we?" Toni smirked at Eliot and knew he was recalling the moments they snuck away from the parties to go up to her room. _

"_Yea I guess you're right." Eliot knew he wouldn't be able to get that thought out of his head, but then again did he?_

"_Alright let's go get ourselves a baby."_

*****JLC*****

The team was at the bar celebrating the victory they had gotten after bringing down a adoption scam that was milking money out of the hopeful adopting parents. Everyone was celebrating in their own ways while Nate was talking to the client and her husband. The happy looks on their faces as they were looking down at their baby girl sent a ping through Toni that she couldn't express.

Toni continued to sip her drink while thinking back to how she and Eliot had to pretend to be a couple and be hopeful to adopt. It had always been the life that she wanted when she was younger; meet the perfect man, get married and have a baby. It was the life she had envisioned for her and Eliot, but then again nothing ever goes the way it should.

It was so easy to fit into that role with Eliot it almost scared Toni that she could have gotten attached to Eliot even more; even though she finally thought she was over him. Just then she felt a familiar presence take up residence in the chair to her right.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad the case is over that's all. I don't know how you guys do this over and over again. How do you go through all of these cases and want to continue? Its nice to help people I guess but what about your lives, how can you make time for everything else if you're always helping others?"

Eliot sighed as he looked over at the beautiful thief, "I'll be honest it's not all that easy. You see stuff during this job that ruins your out view on people, but then you think of all of the people you helped or saved and it makes it worth it. As for your personal life; people like us don't exactly make the best personal life. There's always the slight lying aspect to how we meet people, what we tell them we do for a living and just overall everything we tell them. We can't exactly tell them our true profession or where we spend our time. But if you do find that person it won't matter about all of that stuff cause they'll except you job and all."

Toni just looked at him, "Wow that was deep." Bringing a chuckle to them both. "But no seriously I guess I see that point cause it is true only one person ever knew who I really was and that never turned out right, well I mean you know but there's really nothing going on. So have you ever found that one person?"

Sighing he looked deep into her eyes and answered in a low voice, "I had but I screwed it up big time, now I don't think so."

"Maybe you didn't screw it up. Maybe they're waiting for you to fix it." The feeling of being short of breath was back and Toni couldn't take it much longer. The longer they stared at each other the more Toni began to feel overwhelmed. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and saw the quick diversion of his eyes from her eyes to her lips and she held her breath.

"Maybe I should do that," Eliot's voice had gone soft as it ghosted across and closer to Toni's face. He couldn't seem to stop himself from leaning in closer but soon stopped seemingly to ask for permission. At the slight nod of Toni's head he lunged forward finally reaching his goal.

Toni couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as she saw the question in Eliot's eyes. The only thing her mind would let her do was make a slight nod. She, one of the best thieves there is and is able to get out of any jam with her quick thinking and yet she was getting all flustered by one guy.

When they finally came together after so many years everything else seemed to just vanish, they were the only two people on the earth. The passion that had been there when they were younger never went away but seemed to have doubled. The need to take a breath soon became too much but when they heard someone clearing their throat they finally separated.

Looking up they both saw the whole team surrounding them looking wide-eyed and curious. Toni had a sheepish smile on her face while Eliot had a blank stare but there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"What was that?" Parker asked, being the only one who seemed to be able to say anything.

"What so you mean what was that? They were obviously kissing. The question is why were they kissing?" Hardison threw in.

"Oh just leave them alone, they are both adults and can do what they want. So let's just go and leave them alone." She then tried to motion everyone away and after some work she got them all to leave.

Toni and Eliot looked to each other and smiled. Just then Toni's cell phone went off sending the smile away from her face. Eliot looked down at her hands as she grabbed the phone only adding to his enormous amount of curiosity.

Toni looked up to Eliot meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry but I have to run."

Eliot gave a minute nod, "Where are you going? I'll give you a lift."

The offer brought a smile to Toni's face remembering when he had asked her that the first time they met. "It's alright I have a ride already. I'll see you later okay."

"Yea sure, just be careful."

"Always," Toni answered as she smiled and got up. As she passed Eliot she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, lingering for as long as she could.

Eliot turned and watched her go through the door. At the last second he got up and walked over to the door just in time to see Toni get onto a motorcycle with a man covered in black leather.

They sped off sending worry through Eliot for the girl he loved and the woman he still loves. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter the cost.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but anyway tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Old friends, new team**

_Toni looked up to Eliot meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry but I have to run." _

_Eliot gave a minute nod, "Where are you going? I'll give you a lift."_

_The offer brought a smile to Toni's face remembering when he had asked her that the first time they met. "It's alright I have a ride already. I'll see you later okay."_

"_Yea sure, just be careful."_

"_Always," Toni answered as she smiled and got up. As she passed Eliot she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, lingering for as long as she could. _

_Eliot turned and watched her go through the door. At the last second he got up and walked over to the door just in time to see Toni get onto a motorcycle with a man covered in black leather. _

_They sped off sending worry through Eliot for the girl he loved and the woman he still loves. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter the cost._

*****JLC*****

Eliot was sitting at the bar nursing a drink and mulling over his thoughts when he heard someone sit next to him. he brought the drink back to his lips and took a slow pull as the other bar patron waved the bartender over.

"I'll take one of those," the bartender nodded and walked away. "Hey there Cowboy," Toni said with a flirty smile.

"Hey," Eliot was a little less than friendly towards her.

"What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, who the hell was that guy whose bike you got on the back of and sped away?" Eliot's voice was just above a whisper and barely concealing the anger he felt. He was normally a Zen kind of guy but he felt passionate about this certain topic.

"Who do you think you are asking me that? Last time I checked you have no say in my life and didn't care enough back then so why should you care now?"

Toni got up after the bartender put her shot down. She picked it up without giving Eliot another look and put down a twenty before walking to the door. She took her cell phone out and not even a minute later a jet black motorcycle pulled up and a man covered in black leather and a full black helmet handed her a helmet. With a look through the window Toni got onto the back of the bike as it sped off.

"Who was that?" Nate asked seemingly coming out of no where.

Eliot, who had just been sitting staring after her, got up after downing the rest of his drink and turned to leave.

"I don't know, but I am definitely going to find out."

That is how Eliot found himself with Alec and all of his electronics.

"Can you check a plate number and find a driver?"

"Come on dude what do you think I am an amateur? Of course I can find the driver and probably their whole life story." Hardison pretended to be hurt. "Just give me the number and I'll start."

Eliot wrote the number and handed it to Hardison. He watched as Alec typed the number in and began to hit a lot of keys until a screen popped up with a picture of the bike.

"Okay the plates are for a black motorcycle and a driver named Brayden Scarletto. He's an Italian native who moved here about three years ago. It says here he's in the private field and doesn't seem to have any record. It says he is believed to have ties to the Barnaducci family who we all know is not exactly legit. He was thought to be a gun for hire but has been out of the business for a while now. He has no children or a spouse and is currently thought of as being single. I'll check the FBI's files."

Hardison typed at a fast pace to find what he was looking for. After browsing though the files he turned to Eliot and put the file on the big screen.

There were pictures all over the screen thanks to the FBI. Some pictures were of just him, him riding his motorcycle, some with him and what looked like it could be Toni and some of them together. There were a large number of the photos of them together on a large number of different days there was also a picture of Toni with a young girl who couldn't be older than nine maybe eight. And another little girl who looked to be about two who looked strangely like Brayden. But while the youngest looked like Brayden there was something about the oldest that was familiar to Eliot.

"I didn't know Toni had kids if they are hers. But dude that one definitely looks like you."

Eliot looked at the picture again and finally saw it. It looked strikingly like him and he knew he had to see her in person, but first he had to find Toni. He all but ran to the door to try to get closer to Toni. He had no idea what he would say or what she would do and say. Was it really his kid? Had she raised her by herself? Why hadn't she told him? Was she with Brayden?

One thing was for sure, he was going to answer all of those questions and win Toni back and get to know his daughter.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay so it has been forever since I last wrote this or any stories, I've just been so busy. I will be continuing this to finish it and try to make the sequel to the NCIS story that I wrote. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
